


Shopping Trip Hell

by NikDean11194



Series: Shopping Trip [1]
Category: Yugioh GX
Genre: FTM, Other, Transgender, Transphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 00:43:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10059791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikDean11194/pseuds/NikDean11194
Summary: This was a one-shot contest entry I wrote up. It just kinda came out of nowhere really





	

March Writing Contest  
Transgender/Nonbinary shopping trip

J.J. sighed as he sat outside the dressing room as he waiting on his mother and sister to get changed. Samantha was the first to step out, in a knee-length red satin dress with a pale orange trim. Her boots were a soft tan and added an extra inch or so, making J.J. feel shorter than he already did. "You look great Sammy," He say's as she does a little twirl for him.

 

"Thank J.J.," she says and hugs him.

It was just their luck that their mother would step out of the dressing room at that moment. "Madison why aren't you dressed?" she says in a huff. She crossed her arms over her chest, the black satin of her dress accenting the darkness in her soul perfectly, or so her kids thought.

 

"hm? who are you talking to? Last I check that hasn't been my name in nearly a year mother. You know legal name change and all. I get not wanting to call me Jaden, as that's dads name but the least you could do is call me by my middle name" J.J. says and crosses his arms over his chest. "and to answer your question there is now force on earth or in hell that will ever get me into that dress"

"You are my child and will wear what I feel is appropriate for you Madison. You are not a boy and never will be. I don't care what your previous guardian has to say about it. And as for your little name change, we are changing it back as soon as we can"

 

"Um more like that won't happen. You can't force me to be someone I'm not. Mother or not" Mrs. Yuki slapped him so hard that everyone around them turned to look at them. J.J. just looked at his feet, holding in the emotions that he was feeling in that moment.

"Now get dressed." His mother said "And take off that silly binder" J.J.doesnot look  
at her as he makes his way to the dressing room. 

 

Once he was gone Sammy turns to her mother, clearly not happy. "Mother that was uncalled for. Jisn'tused to this. He's only been here..."

"she Samantha and its been three weeks. She is going to get over this crazy idea that she is a boy, even if i have to beat it out of her"

 

A few moments pass and their mother starts to get impatient so Sammy goes over to the stall J.J. went into. "You need help?"

"Yes please" comes the soft reply as the door unlocks. Sammy steps into the stall and lcoks the door before helping J.J. into the lavender knee length dress that fit tightly around his chest but puffed out at the waist. "I feel ridiculous," He says as she zip the back of the dress up.

 

"Yeah i know. Just try to bear with it..." she stops when she see's the hurt in his eyes "I know this isnt you. I just dont want to see you get hurt."

"I know sis. " he says softly and the slip on his slip ons onto his feet, just slightly to small but enough to make him uncomfortable.  
He steps out and his mother hugs him "Oh dear you look wonderful" Mrs. Yuki says and joyfully hugs him.  
"J.J.?" Came a puzzled and very familiar voice.

 

"oh god," J.J. says under his breath before turning to face his blue haired friend, or rather boyfriend. "Hey Jamie. You remember ma, don't ya?" 

He says, trying to seem ok though he knew Jamie of all people wouldnt be fooled by it. "Oh yes. Hello Mrs. Yuki. I'm Jamie, a friend of Jordans" He says. 

"Oh i see. Well Madison is getting ready for a party so how about you run along" she says and Jamie nods. 

Jame goes to the men's section and disapears into the crowd.

Mrs. Yuki was satisfied with their dresses and after they change she pays for the dresses. They then head home. 

 

The following day is the day of the party and J.J. sits in the corner, miserable before a dark haired boy, obviously rich by the clothes he wore, walks up to him and asks him to follow him.

"Where are we going, Charlie?" J.J. asks, once out of ear shot

"To piss your mother off" They stop in a room and J.J. gasps in shock when he see's what's inside.

 

About thirty minutes later J.J. steps out into the main room, in a well picked tux with a bright red shirt. "Madison, what are you wearing?" His mother screached "Go change right this minute" 

"I think not Elen" Jaden says as he steps out of the shadows "Been a long time hasnt it? Oh and the stories i've heard. Well the kids are in my custody now. So our Son can be who he wants to be" He says and smirks and his ex turns and walks out of the room.J.J. turns to his father and smiles 

"thanks Pap"Jaden just smiles and goes to talk to the people in the crowd. Sure there were things J.J. needed to say to his father but they could wait until they had some time alone


End file.
